Love Found in Three
by MorgyWorgy
Summary: Major Joey Ann Johnson and her team has been called from Afghanistan to base for an important briefing. Will she make the cut for the Avengers? This ol' dog still has some tricks up her sleeves. She earned her stars but will she earn more if chosen, perhaps love or loves? (RE-WRITING THIS STORY) Title will probably be changed. IDK yet :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey MorgyWorgy here! I'm stuck on 'So What?', I'm not givin up on it tho. This popped in my head, so I had to write it down. So here goes. Hope ya'll like it. If you wanna know more about Joey her info is on my profile its important you do so.

* * *

It has been five years since I joined the Avengers. My name is Major Joey Ann Johnson. SHILD has me filed as a Mutant and classified as a Beta level 3. Anyway it was a couple of months after the Chitauri attack when I first meet Nick Fury and The Team in Afghanistan. My Commanding Officer sent word that I was needed at base ASAP for a briefing of some sort. Turns out the General has commissioned a Organization called SHILD to pull files of military personnel to serve in their ranks. I reckon I was on of the few.

* * *

2 Days before the briefing

The desert wind was blowing hard and I was grateful for the mask around my face to block it. My Team and I have to move the ammo and cargo from point A to point B. Its been a grueling eight months in this hell. Hot, sand, sun, sweat, and the only thing to do is look for trouble, citizens, allies, and the check point. There is only five of us. Me, Greg, Jimmy, Megan, and Ben and today we get the Ben and Jimmy show. Those two will fight over any and every thing, and todays topic is Megan. They like the lady's and for Megan and I its tough to be the only two girls in a fire team pack. Too bad for them Megan likes Captain Greg Bouie. He has the boy next door look going for him. So were driving, talking (arguing) and looking for our destination when our FM voice radio kicked on. _kishhhh/ Major Jo Mutt/kishhhh do you copy/ kisss over _I reach over to the communicator and hold it over _kishhhh/ This is Major Jo Mutt/ kishhh I copy kishhh/ over _I glance around at my pack mates and back at the radio _kishhh/Order from General Bennett/ kishhh once you finish your mission you report to Base/kishhhh a plane will be there to pick you guys up/ kishhh over_, well things just got interesting.

* * *

1 Day before the briefing

It was night fall by the time we made it to B and the chopper was waiting as promised. We unloaded the cargo and got on the bird. Once I sat down and put on ear protection so we could communicate over the blades slicing air as we rose into the sky, it was then when we got to business. "So what's got base callin back soldiers for?" I ask the co. Pilot. He looks back with smiling eyes behind his mask. "Well ma'am all I was told was that some super secret organization was coming to get a pick of a new recruit to join their ranks" he explains "Hell yea! That sounds like a break from doing litter duty! I'm so going to be top choice." Jimmy always the cocky one boasts and of course Ben has to put his boot in. 'sigh' Megan, Greg, and I just close our eyes and pray that this ride will be fast, I want to get this over with. "I'm gettin to old for this".

* * *

Briefing Day

We made it to Base by Morning and got rested up, fed, bathed, and got ourselves up at 0500 before the trumpet sounded and made our way to the '_Play Ground'_. There is about 700 of us lined up in our training garb, a white shirt, camo pants, boots, and our tags. All of us men and woman, standing at attention, wondering what is to come. Some are Mutants by looks and some like myself that look normal but are dangerous by nature and humans. Soon a group of eight people came out. The two in front was the General and a dark man wearing a trench coat and a eye patch, two men and woman was wearing black skin tight suits, a man dressed like a celebrity, also a man that was meek and jumpy wearing loose clothes, and last was a man in a red, white, and blue uniform. To say I was gob smacked was an understatement. The general looked to us "Men and Women of the Military, SHIELD has asked the military to give their best. One of you will leave here and join this group, they call themselves the Avengers." he pauses and look at us and grins "I will call on 20 a day, you will present your self, you will call rank, you will answer questions, you will run this ground again!" he shouts and we answer "SIR, YES SIR!"

* * *

So...what you think? Should I stop or keep going? Are ya'll interested in miss Jo and her bark of terror? :)


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I got followers, favorites, and reviews. Ya'll have made my birthday great XD I'm so happy. Now since ya'll asked nicely I will give another chapter. Hope ya like it. :) Thank ya soooooo much! I know nothing about what happens in boot camp or whatever, I'm just going with what I see in movies. Don't they train or workout at night too? Idk just bear with me please. '=_=

* * *

It has been four days at base. Eighty soldiers have been called to account themselves and their specialties. So every night in the barracks the girls and boys their gear on for night training. The 'Play Ground' is lit up with light polls. Everyone aiming to empress the Big Dogs. Every night in the stands sits the Team everyone here in this squad of sixty-two wanna join. All...except me. I have been through so many wars, had to give up my womanhood to follow my dumb brothers. My hair stays in a wild fix around my head and long bangs covering my left eye for remembrance of my sacrifice. Acting like a man during the Civil War in 1861, riding a horse with a musket and pistol strapped to my side. To getting Women Rights, and soon now I don't have to hide anymore. I fight as myself, as a woman. Everyone here knows what I am. Maybe not how old I am and they certainly don't understand how much blood stains my hands. I look like I'm in my twenty's. This curse I have, makes me look like I haven't aged a day, but I always remember. I remember my past, and like they always say, it comes back to bite you in the ass. I don't need to add another contract to my name. Another score for the so called good guys. I know who SHIELD is and I'm not impressed. War World Two was the start of that expedition and that's a train I refuse to climb on.

* * *

So as we stand at attention for our call, I stand in the third row in six, its quiet and the only sound that I hear are the hearts pounding and breathes of my fellow patriots as we face our fate. The Avengers stare search the rows, looking us in the eyes, almost like looking into our souls. The black males lone eye scowling at us, picking us clean. He holds all our files in hand and they all talk amongst each other. I hear what they are saying, the only ones taking this seriously is the dark haired cat suit man, the black man, and the walking flag man. The red head female has a Russian accent and a small blond male talk about weapons while making it look like they are paying attention to their boss, the last two are talking about something science related, but still take the time to analyze the subjects in question. They are a bunch I tell you, not what you see everyday. Bet you that there is not boring day with this group. From what I see, the Alpha is the one eyed man, his male beta in the cat suit to his left, the tall blonde seems to be an Alpha, the two cat suits behind them are omegas, and the one with glasses has an air about him that says beta and screams alpha, then last Mr. Sunglasses smells like a beta too. 'hmmm my,my,my so much male testosterone. I feel for the lil lady' looking over at the red head. To my surprise she looks over at me and we meet eyes. She calls all the attention of the group and motions to me with her head, and they all look. 'Lord have Mercy, do not look over here!' I look ahead. Hoping and praying they loose interest. I hear a male call the general over and the words are lows, papers are being rustled. Soon I hear "MAJOR JOHNSON, FRONT AND CENTER!" 'oh God' I fight a sigh and step forward and march to the front from the third row. Once there, I stand at a parade rest as I wait my orders. "SIR!" The most funny thing about this is, is that the tall blond stands and salutes me and the two scientists stare bluntly at his ass. I raise an eyebrow "son, you don't salute me" he blushes under his cowl from what I can see "but ma'am you are higher rank than me" I give a salute in return and wink at him "no sir, not Captain America. I salute to you" If he was blushing then, he sure was now. 'Oh and what a lovely shade it was'. Yes I remember the good Captain, the last time he ever saw me. I was pretending to be mute had battle paint on my face and I went by a different name. He wont recognize me...I hope.

* * *

So any way I hope you like this one. Tell me what you think. Should Steve recognize her or should she let chips fall where they may? Hmmm decisions, decisions. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Guest I like ur taste lol That's a great idea. I just might take you up on that. I'll try to give an inside look into joeys character. Remember I am new at this. Mistakes are my own. I own nothing. The chips are flying lets see where they lie. Oh I'm drawing a cover page for this story so you know what she looks like as 'Mutt' and as Joey. I decided to do two in one day. Lucky you lol.

* * *

"At ease Major" sergeant reprimands me. Ah yes I know him now, last I heard he went down in the ice 70 years ago. My attention is diverted to the sergeant who introduces the dark man. "Major Johnson this is Director Nick Fury from SHIELD, he is going to ask you a question. Your going to give a direct answer, understood?" I look at this Nick Fury. The last I saw of him, he was but a young pup in his twenties still in training. I see he has grown up into a sneaky man. Looking in his one good eye and hold the hard stare he has set me with. Knowing myself, I don't back down from a challenge and stare back blankly. Fury holds my folder our to the me, its yellow and on the front it has 'MUTANT' stamped in the middle and my name on the tab. My Picture is a resent one, were I am sitting in a jeep, leaning out the window and looking over at the camera smirking, my battle helmet or what Ben calls the 'turtle hat' on my head and in my tans.

* * *

Flashback - June 13, 2013

The sun was scorching and the jeep that we had didn't have air conditioning and the radio don't work. We are heading to Bagdad the capital if Iraq. We stopped at a check point so that the jeep could be checked for spies or suspicious cargo coming through. While we were waiting Jimmy thought it would me a good idea to take a picture of me. Greg and Megan were in the back seat. Greg was flirting with her and she was trying to hide her face, which I thought was funny and adorable. I also try to remind these idiots that you should never form relationships in war, it never ends well and leads to heartbreak. Jimmy and Ben are out off the jeep, helping the security squad check for casualties. Soon I then hear Jimmy round the corner of the jeep while I was leaning out, he calls my name and I happen to see a spider on his shoulder at the time. Thinking its funny, I don't notice the camera pointed my direction my Ben. I smirk and then a click and flash in the corner of my eye blinds me for a moment. After that flash set off, I jumped out the window, crouched on the ground growling at Ben and fangs bared. I was ready to kill those to that day.

end Flashback

* * *

"Hello Director Fury" my eyes flash to the other occupant on the stands then back to Fury. "Miss Johnson, Your file here says your a Mutant, is this true?" "Yes, sir" "It says here that you are a Feral, dog genes, is this correct?" "Yes, sir" "What comes with this gene for being a feral, and beta class" "Well sir, I have a shape shifting ability to become three different size of the same dog, healing factor, super senses, agility, and strength, adamantium bone claws. I also have a wide range of fighting knowledge and weapon knowledge, sir." "Shape shifting and Adamantium bone claws?" his brow raises, Sunglasses looks like he wants to say something but I interrupt, "Sir it would be best for a demonstration to understand." A feral grin stretches across my face as the words are growled out and my muscles flex. 'I'm always a sucker for showing off no matter how long I live, this is going to be fun.' The crowd has confused faces and they share a look of contemplation.

* * *

Ok that's enough for today I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. X'O Tell me what you think ya'll. Its nice to hear from ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's a heads up. I have NEVER written a fight scene in my life. So if it sucks sorry bout that lol. It will be in the next chapter Enjoy. P.S Is it weird that I'm listening to the Circle of Life while typing this?

* * *

After they sent me back to my row and called four other possible candidates the general sent us back to the barracks to rest. I can never rest, the nightmares plague my dreams. All that blood on my hands. The same dead eyes but different faces. Screams and blasts eco in my mind and the stench of fear, hate, and blood are imprinted in my soul. Should I do a demonstration of what made me what I am. A monster that fears nothing when it knows it can't die. I don't go to the barracks, its to loud there. I need peace of mind right now.

I make it to the other training ground that's beyond the trees, its a small field nothing special about it. And it seems I'm not alone in being restless. There in the middle of the field is Private Richard Reed Hogan. He's a small and skinny boy, well man. Everyone is considered a young'un compared to me. Hogan is a really small blonde man, blues eyes, sweet smile, and an ability to attract trouble miles wide. (think pre-serum Steve, k) Doing push-ups, no let me rephrase that, trying to do push-ups. To me he looks like he is about to die as I walk towards the young man. Its funny when he sees me, the poor boy scrambles to attention and salutes me while gasping for air. I salute in return "At ease Private, might I ask what it is your doin lil' brother?" he bashfully smiles at me "Hey Major Mutt, sorry ma'am I just can't sleep" nodding I look him over, Hogan is covered in dirt and grass. I have a great bond with the young man. Saving his life from the bully's in a different platoon who thought they could have some fun with the smaller man. I have mother instincts when it comes to him, and so I protect him. Hence the nickname and a few more I come up with. "Mind if I join ya boy scout? You look like you's about to fall apart at any minute. Tell me again why you joined the army pint-size" he rolls his eyes at my jest knowing its all in good fun. "Well I want to be like my father and I herd Captain America was my size once and he got in, so why not? I can be just as good as the other Joes" offering a smirk "so you wanna be like the Captain do ya? You are goin to need to eat a lot more eggs. Now how about we start with running to warm up, then jumping jacks, after move to lunges, and then we do the push-ups, hmm?" I grin down at him and he just grins back. "Hear you have to do a Presentation" he asks as we start our laps around the trail that is made around the field. "yea, its tomorrow at noon. I get to eat in the mess hall, shower, and get ready to go to the pen" "are you going to pick who you go against? Or are they pining you by their pick?" " I don't know short cake, wish they didn't pick me at all, and I should have kept my damn mouth shut. Logan always said it would get my trouble one of these days". The squirt just laughs at me and we keep running, well running for him and a jog for me. ' I just pray to God that nothing goes wrong'.

"Hey Mutt?" "yea?" "Do you think I will ever get stronger?" "Ricky, you stand taller than any man I've meet besides the Captain in guts. And guts is what you got a lot of, boy. You keep on keepin on, and your going to go far kid. You know the sayin 'A strong man stands up for himself, A stronger man stands up for others'? Well son, you got to be the stronger man in this fight."

We talk some more and we soon have to wrap up this lil' love fest. We part ways and by the time I make it to bed its about 2'o'clock. _Sigh_ might as well try to get a few z's in.

* * *

Not getting to the fight yet. I want you to see Joeys soft side and playful side. Hogan is like the Steve to her Bucky ok. I stole the saying from Barn yard, don't judge me I like that movie' :) So what do ya think. That is the way she talks, and I know that its bad grammar don't worry lol for those who are wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok no fight yet, I have to build up some drama :) please remember to review for me!

* * *

I rose at the crack of dawn and started my morning routine. Get up, push-ups, shower, run fingers through hair, and then get dressed to head for the mess hall for breakfast. While leaving the quarters and walking past several other housing units, you can hear shouting of drill sergeants shouting at new recruits. Others are being marched in formation and some like myself are going to the hall. The hall is in the center of the base and the boys barracks are on the left side in rows of five and the girls are on the right in rows of five. They look like apartment complexes, really shitty apartment complexes. Two to four people can stay in one room, it ain't much. They are all gray and tan, with stains of mud and sand and the mess hall looks like a dome or igloo of some sort. The Office is at the front by the gate, the quest quarters are behind the mess hall, the training grounds are in the far back of the place, and we have a hospital to recover in. Just know every thing looks gray, tan, and shitty with a nice tall fence of bob wire and sandbags surrounding the whole complex. Got that? good. Enough of trying to develop a picture.

* * *

I get into the hall and search for my bunch, and of course they are scattered around in their groups. Megan is with her girl friends, Greg is with Billy a guy who talks anything sports, Jimmy and Ben are hanging over two blonds in the back. So I'm alone at the moment. A quick movement catches my eye, its Hogan with his head down, carrying his tray of slop and he is speed walking to a dark part of the room made by support beams and not enough lite from the high rise lights in the room. Circle tables are scattered around the room and the food line is in the left side of the place. I acknowledge the Avengers are in the center of the room talking amongst each other and the soldiers who dare approach the group. I can hear laughing from the center of the hoard of cammo and tan. I ignore them for the time being and head over to Hogan who is staring blankly at his food to where I can't see his face. "Hey Hogan, eh food looks tolerable today" "..." I tilt my head over and sit next to him. "You ok lil' man?" touching his arm lightly, and he shifts slightly. I get nothing from him and that surprises my when he says nothing. Lightly grabbing his chin and tilting it so I can see his eyes. Anger boils in my gut "Hogan who did this to you?" in a calm voice I ask the young man, his one eye that is not swollen and black looks up at me. "I can't say Mutt, you know that" "Don't give me that private, I can pick out multiple people who could have done that, you need to tell me" "Bu.." BANG "NO!, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" I yell as I slam my fist on the table making it splinter and crack. All eyes are on me, the soldiers that are close to our table back up. I don't look at them, to me they are not important, only the shiner that is on my lil' buds face and who gave it to him. Hogan shrinks in his seat at the attention focused on us. He closes his eyes and sighs, he knows I would never hurt him, only protect. "Private First Class Ryan, ma'am" he murmurs ducking his head. I lift my eyes towards my audience and let out a inhuman menacing growl. I was not Pleased. At. All. To say I was angry was an understatement. I wanted to _kill_ Ryan. That bastard has been causing trouble ever since he joined this regiment, and he has pulled the last straw. **NO **body hits or bullys the little brother of Major Jo Johnson and gets away with it, nobody. All know this and the idiot has just awoken the hound from hell. _"see that wasn't so hard now was it"_ I bite out from clinched teeth. Standing up calmly and walk towards the entrance, talking over my shoulder "I'll be right back, have to go talk to the General. I know who I wanna fight". My grin looks more like a snarl. 'The Avengers better be prepared, I don't do things in halves'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for the Favorites and Follows I'm eating those up ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I've thought long an hard about how I want this to go. I hope it pleases ya'll. This is the hardest thing to wright and I'll try to put some of the Avengers thoughts and pov into the story. Glad someone likes Hogan! Sorry for the short chapters lol enjoy :)

* * *

Tony-

"Well looks like someone else here has anger issues wouldn't you say Bruce?" I lean over towards my science bro. He just looks over at me and rolls his eyes. "No something happened to that boy over there and it made her mad, Tony" Bruce gets up from the table and I follow him to were the skinny short blonde guy is sitting staring at the door. "Hi, I'm Dr. Banner are you ok, might want to get that looked at" the guy looks between Bruce and I. He stands and salutes "Y-yes sir I'm fine, names Private Hogan sir" I roll my eyes "For Gods sake quit saluting, we are not in the army and no sir either. I get enough of this from Captain Virtue over there" pointing to the big blond handsome idiot. "I hear that Stark" "Oh he speaks too, look at that" I just smirk at him while he glares at me.

"Sooooo, how do you know the wild haired lady, besides because your in the army?" we lead him over to our table and seat him between the Captain and Bruce. He looks at Cap with awe. "Her name's Major Joey Johnson, but everybody calls her Mutt or Jo Mutt. I meet her when I first started basic training. I was being hassled and she helped me". "That's it?" raising and brow. He just gives a boyish smile and finishes eating. A short redhead girl comes over with a bag of ice. "Hey Hogan I brought you some eyes for your eye. Who did that to you? Saw Jo heading for the Generals quarters and thought something happened, guess I was right. She told me to come see to your face." she shyly pulls a chair over by Hogan and places the ice gently over his eye. "Emily I'm fine. Mutt knows who it is, thank you" he blushes. The Captain is smiling at the twos exchange. "Might I ask what the problem is Private? We probably can help you" Captain always the goody two shoes. "Cap, I think the guy has this covered. You did just see an angry lady just leave the room" Emily looks at us and smiles "Jo is going to tear whoever it is a new one before the day is out. Just wait till noon. See you Ricky" She touches his cheek before she leaves. "Damn Cap! This guy has more game than you did when you were that size" I'm am now officially laughing my ass off.

* * *

NOON - Jo

'I got the General to approve, now I get to have some fun' walking to the ring that's the size of half a football field by the training grounds. It is circular with a corral fence, and bleachers are on four sides. They were full of people and you can feel the excitement radiating from everyone. It's not every day we get to spar with each other, the general likes to put people who are causing trouble in there to fight it out and get it out their system. 'Private Ryan has no idea that he is being pulled' looking at the bastard in a seat at the very top talking with his group of rejects. He won't be looking so hot once I'm done. Searching for Hogan, I find him next to the Captain and Emily. That makes me feel a little better. Making my way to center rink to stand next to the general. Once there we face each other and salute then turn to the crowd of soldiers and our guests in a parade rest. "NOW THERE ARE A FEW SELECTED CANDIDATES TODAY WHO HAVE SHOWN TO BE PROMISING! BUT THEIR CAN ONLY BE ONE! CHOSEN! THE BEST OF THE BEST! MAJOR GETS TO PICK A UNLUCKY BASTARD!" he looks to me, nods and marches out. The soft dirt under my feet gets blown away with the sound of whispers and its deafening silence. Not one sound is made as I make it look like I can't choose who I want to pick. "Today somebody caused a felony to the one rule that I made clear on the first day. I've come to make an example of why you don't go against my word, because my word is my honor" I look Private Ryan in the eye then. The dark haired boy looks like he want to piss himself. "Second Private Ryan your goin _nowhere_" I growl up at him, his eyes go wide and he smells like fear. 'Boy should have thought better than to mess with what's mine' grin set in place "Your gonna have to sleep in the bed you've made boy, get down here and don't worry you'll get a weapon. I actually fight fair...sometimes" watching as the taller man makes his way down. He walks to the table that holds hand to hand weapons, and he picks up a trench knife. Its about a half a foot long blade that is a smooth cut on one side and teeth on the other side to rip skin, with a brass knuckle handle that has four three inch spikes over the fingers to puncher holes if he were to punch.

* * *

Ryan enters the pen slowly watching my every move. I'm watching him too, never taking my eyes off of him watching for a opening. We soon are circling each other like animals, side stepping and hard gazes. I wait for him to make the first move and soon he looses his cool and charges. I stretch my arms wide _'shick'_ my three metal claws come out of both my knuckles flashing in the sun and let out a roar as I charge him. The crowd screams names as our blades spark against each other. He has me in height but I have him in experience. "It's time new blood that you learn your place" I clench my teeth and they elongate into fangs. Using one claw I hold the knife away from me as he tries to bare it down on me, and bring my other fist down the front of his torso. Leaving three massive lines from chest to stomach, not deep to kill but to set as a reminder. I kick him in the stomach and jump into the air, bringing my boot down on the back of his head making him face plant in the dirt and ass in the air. Grabbing his hair and jerking his face to mine, I put my mouth to his ear _"you touch Hogan again, your gonna wish I killed you...understand?"_ venom drips from my voice as I whisper. Ryan hastily nods. "Good, now go get cleaned up" I look to Hogan and offer a smile. I never notice the Captains look of surprise and awe. Just as I came I left, Private Ryan stood no chance.

* * *

Like I said. Not good at fight scenes but hoped you liked it any way. So let me now what you think, please. Hope it was a little longer for ya lol I gotta keep ya interested some how;) And you got a little tony in there. Hope I got him right. oh well :/


	7. Chapter 7

Lord have mercy O.0 I can't believe that this story almost has 600 viewers. Thanks glad all y'all like it. :) Thank you for your patience with this chapter, have to figure out what I want to type up. Tell me what you think and you can give ideas if you like. Criticism is also good, just know I'm trying. enjoy, oh I changed her hair color XD

* * *

_bang bang bang BOOM!_

_crunch crunch "CREED GET OVER HERE!" Captain America shouts to a small figure that's crouched behind a fallen tree for cover. The short small boy looks over his mix matched narrowed green and brown eyes pierce into bright blue. The bronze and silver colored hair is slicked back by a helmet. The lithe boy swiftly bounds to his commanding officer. BOOM! A blast separates the two and the Captain is thrown into darkness. Creed shakes off the blast and the burn marks on his dirt stained face heals. He looks for the Captain and sees him between two fallen burnt trees, his uniform is torn and parts are burnt. The shield is five feet away from his hand and Creed sees he is knocked out. The young man sighs and picks up the shield to block stray bullets and dives for the patriotic man. He lifts up the mans arm and puts it around his neck and grabs the mans hips and pulls him behind a bolder for cover. _

_pop pop BOOM dirt flies everywhere and close to where they are hiding. The youngest Creed pats the masked mans face to rouse him, but soon stops to take to aiming his gun to keep the enemy off. Bullets graze his flesh but all wounds heal. Only mud, leaves, and smoke cover the young man, making him look wild and part of the landscape. Teeth bared at the Germans and guarding the man who will stop this war. Firing at will and holding his own with his fellow men that arrives to help. Soon the Captain wakes up from Lieutenant Barns dumping water on his head. "HEY! WAKEY WAKY STEVE!" Captain Rogers wakes in a jolt, bullets Rica shay off the rocks by their heads. "Glad we have helmets, or we would be pea brained!" one of the men yelled. They look to Creed and smiled while fighting off the enemy and tapped his helmet "Well done young lad! What a good show it was. Young chap going to the Captains aid and pulling him to safety, while his knocker was knocked out, good on you" one teases the two, Captain scowls at the man and the boy signs for him to shut up and that the Captain would do the same for him. The two share a smile and the Captain bumps Creeds shoulder lightly. "When we get out of here somebody needs a bath, and quick!" Roger teases the boy and everybody laughs at the jest. Creed just rolls his eyes, waves him off and continues shooting._

* * *

'I can't believe I had that dream again' waking up in a cold sweat from the flashback. 'I see his face and memories come flowing back' I look towards where my clock is on my dresser, its 4:30. Might as well get up and ready, I already packed my things to head out with SHEILD last night they called me in and gave me a uniform and name tag and folders to read up on. I did my homework so I know I now work with, Clint Barton - Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov - Black Widow, Tony Stark - Iron Man, Bruce Banner - Hulk, Thor, and Steve Rogers - Captain America. Reading the names of the men and woman who I herd saved the world from Thor's crazed brother Loki. Mr. Rogers just brought memories of the past that was never forgotten but was suppressed. I remember when I meet the man. He was a little thing in basic training, we where running laps and he was in the very back running out of breath. I had to pretend I couldn't speak because of my feminine voice and because I was short and had a girly face I was teased. Sense we both were small and he was sweet, I wanted to protect him and so I befriended him. I guess that's where I wanted to help Hogan from. I taught Steve sign language and signals so he could understand me. After the serum he still was one of my best friend and it broke my heart that the Doctor was murdered and Steve was sent off to be used in shows, when he wanted to fight. That was when we were split up and didn't see each other until he came to our camp to perform. We looked like hell and they were giving him a hard time. He and Miss Carter, I could tell liked each other. She told him this was the 107th and Bucky was captured behind enemy lines. She went to help him leave and that's when I ran up to them. I signed **"let me go with you, I can help"** they both were going to object **"I know were they are and how to get there, let. me. go you need me. I will track them."** I glare with a grim face. They nod 'good, don't argue with me' satisfied I climb into the jeep heading to Starks plain. Soon we will get the boys back and Steve will get Bucky back. Just after he can find out that Fondue does not mean _that_. God how stupid can you get, rolling my eyes and trying not to laugh.

* * *

Soooo, what you think. I'd really like to know :) Please review and hoped you like my memory lane prompt. Should I do a second part to this or go on to the Moving out and into Star...um Avengers Tower. Let me know ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait. I'll just work on this story because I got a lot of views and support. I'll try not to disappoint y'all. Hope you like this chapter, I got a reviewer who was wanting her to hurry up and join. So here goes. :) Please review

* * *

_BANG!_

*gasp*

That dream again. *sigh* Jo looks over at the clock. 'its 4 a.m. why the hell am I up so early?' rubbing her face she gets up 'can't go back to sleep now, might as well get up'.

Not to wake the girl across the room, Joey just starts her morning routine in the dark. Sit ups, push ups, and curls. By the time it was 4:50 she woke her neighbor. "Annabelle get up its almost 5, get your ass up" she nudges Anna. "Im'ma up" the girl grumbly rolls out of her bunk. "Its best I wake you than the drill sergeant little bit, get up" Joey laughs at the young girls antics.

"I have homework to do, so go on to the mess hall without me" Joey calls after her as Anna left. After the fight the General called her in and gave her information about what her mission was and that she will be transferred to SHEILD. He told her to read the files he pushed across the desk towards her. "be ready by noon Major, you are dismissed" and she left with her homework.

Joey pulls the files from under her bunk and sits on her bunk cross legged. She puts the files in front of her and grabs the top first.

'Anthony Edward Stark - Iron Man, Engineer, and Owner of Stark Industries' He has two pictures, one where he is in a tux and cocky smirk and one in the Iron Man suit.

Joey puts his folder aside and reaches for the next.

'Clint Barton - Hawkeye SHEILD agent, spy, and long rang weapon specialist' His picture was him in his SHIELD uniform and grinning at the camera. bow in hand.

She does the same with his file and goes for the next.

'Natasha Romanov - Black Widow SHIELD agent, spy, and close range specialist' Her picture was her in her SHIELD uniform and glaring off to the side, her arms crossed.

'Two more files to go Joey, so for so good' she puts it away and grabs the last two and place them in her lap.

'Robert Bruce Banner - Hulk, Scientist, and Doctor' He had two pictures, one as the Hulk roaring at the camera and as the Doctor who was looking over his shoulder with a frantic look.

Joey looked at the last folder, she didn't need to look inside to know who it was. She placed both with the others in a neat stack and made her way to her closet to get ready. The top shelf held her duffel bag which she grabbed and threw it on her bunk. Jo grabbed her civilian clothes and folded them neat placing them in the bag. Getting her uniform and laying it on the bunk by her bag, she leaves to get a shower.

After getting clean she heads for the mess hall.

* * *

By noon Jo is leaving the barracks and saying goodbye and life advice to the girls there. In her cameo pants, white T, cameo jacket, army boots, helmet strapped to her belt, duffel bag strung over her shoulder and dog tags swinging around her neck Joey marched to where she was to meet her new team mates.

A small crowd was formed to see her off. Ben grabs her bag and takes it to one of the two vans parked by the entrance. Everyone in giving hugs and farewells and will miss you. But Hogan would miss her most. "So squirt guess this is where I fold, you take care of yourself now and don't let nobody bully you, and when the enemy shoots you shoot back and keep your head down. Got it?" Hogan holds himself together and looks up at Joey and gives a half hearted smile "yes ma'am" nodding as she turns to go to one of the vans. There are quick foot steps coming from behind and arms wrap around Joeys waist, and a head buried between her shoulder blades. "I'll miss you mutt, be safe out there" Hogan whispers in her jacket.

Joey turns around and wraps her arms around him and rests her head on top of his. "I'll miss you to bud"

* * *

Good? Bad? Is it okay to continue? Let me know I'd like to hear from ya. Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

heyy! I'm just being lazy and have writers block. I suck at conversations between characters so if they are OCC, my bad. Please review and enjoy reading this chapter. What fun and wish me luck on my drivers test today! Hope I pass :/ Anyway here goes.

* * *

In the first van was Phil Coulson driving, Nick Fury in the passenger seat, and Natasha and Clint in the back seats. In the second van following them were Robert or Bruce driving, Tony in shotgun, and Steve and I in the back. As you can tell...its hell. yaaay -_-

"soooo BoBo is that really your hair color?" Tony turns around in his seat to look at me. I look over from staring out the window and give a snort. "Yea, my hair is really silver and bronze. It's always been like this, why?"

By now I have both Tony and Steve's attention. They stare at my short pixie style hair that has side bangs that frame my face. "Are your eyes real too?" I roll my eyes "Yes Tony, this is also why I'm called mutt, one eye is blue and another is green"

"Well I think they look enchanting" Steve shyly smiles at me and I give a small grin and nod towards him. Tony makes a gaging noise up front. "Get a room you too, maybe Steve will finally get laid" and grins back at us. I flip him off "Bastard, yer fixin to get yer ass handed to you here in a minute"(I know its not proper grammar, but its her accent)

"woah easy there redneck, I don't mean anything by it. Oh wait yea I do." Tony taunts me. "I don't think you want to goat her Tony, you saw what she did to that Private didn't you?" Bruce glances over at Tony and at me through the rear mirror. "Might want to listen to him Tony, I'd tear yer ass up"

"How'd you know I might like it?" Tony leers at me. I size him and the other two men in the van. "Tony out of the other two here, you'd be the only one who would suggest that. Though I don't mind a little rough housing" I leer back and grin in my head at Starks shocked expression 'that's right Stark, two can play at that game'.

Steve is next to me blushing but is giving me a disapproving look. "What? He so deserved it." He shakes his head and gives me a curious look "You look familiar Miss Johnson, are you by any chance related to a John Isaac Creed?" 'uh oh' "Listen Steve just call me Joe or Mutt, and to answer yer question he may be of relation... Creed you say? I don't know for sure" I have to try to look innocent. Now is not the time to let the Captain know who I am. Not yet.

"How long until we reach base?" I ask curiously and to change the subject "Well it's not exactly a base, it's Avengers Tower. It's in New York and it's my tower" Tony boasts

"Yes Tony a Tower that now everybody lives in, so it's basically our Tower now" Bruce says

"It's going to be a while, we have to get you suited up with a uniform and get you programed with Tony's AI J.A.R.V.I.S" Steve answers my question.

"Who's a JARVIS?" I am completely confused right now.

"It's an Artificial Intelligence that I built when I was 12" Tony again boasts 'what a big head that one has'

* * *

Sorry that its short. I'm kind of busy with life and stuff. If you have any ideas or whatever. I'd love to hear them, and I just may use them. I'm probably gonna let her get close to Steve first and go from there. Please Review for me.


End file.
